My Love is My Rival
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karin membenci Kazune, saingannya dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi, apakah kebenciannya akan berubah menjadi cinta? Benarkah benci itu kebalikan dari cinta?/OneShoot/Benci dan cinta itu adalah sebuah kepedulian dan benci bukan kebalikan cinta!/Bad Summary!


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, kali ini vea muncul lagi membawakan sebuah OneShoot, mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya~!

.

.

**.:*´¨`* My Love is My Rival.:*´¨`*:.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**

**My Love is My Rival (c) Invea**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GaJe! Aneh! OOC! Typo! De eL eL**

.

.

Namaku Karin Hanazono, siswi kelas II-A Seiei Gakuen atau yang biasa dikenal juga dengan sebutan Sakuragaoka Academy. Aku bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu murid yang berprestasi dalam bidang akademi di sekolah ini. Bukan sombong lho, tapi memang sejak Elemantary School, aku selalu berada di peringkat pertama. Namun kini aku memiliki saingan. Seorang anak ilmuwan Profesor Kujo yang merupakan bintang gemilang di Jepang. Dia merebut posisi juara 1 dari tanganku saat semester 1 kemarin. Aku sangat kesal di buatnya.

.

.

Siang ini seperti biasa, aku pulang sekolah bersama sahabatku, Himeka Kujo. Dia merupakan sepupu dari Kazune Kujo, sainganku itu. Walau begitu, berbeda dengan Kazune, Himeka tidak terlalu pandai baik dalam bidang akademi maupun non-akademi.

"Karin, antar aku ke gedung olah raga dulu ya…" pinta Himeka. Tak lupa ia memasang senyuman andalannya yang bisa membuat orang lain klepek-klepek, terkapar karena kecantikannya.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" tanyaku padanya. Aku heran, tidak seperti biasanya Himeka mau mengajakku ke gedung olah raga. Patut diketahui, aku dan Himeka memang paling anti dengan yang namanya olah raga.

"Ada deh.."

"Mau ngecengin cowok ya?" sahutku berusaha menebak. Jujur aku agak penasaran.

"Ngga ko. Aku mau memberikan bento untuk Kazune," jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kotak makan kecil. Aku hanya manggut-manggut kecil. Agak kesal juga sich, aku malas bertemu dengan Kazune.

Semenjak pembagian rapot, aku jadi mulai menjauh dari Kazune. Memang dari awal masuk aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi semenjak semester 2 ini, aku acuh tak acuh padanya. Ya, aku tahu mendendam bukanlah sikap yang baik tapi… Hah~! Aku kesal peringkat yang biasa ku sandang tiba-tiba ia ambil begitu saja.

Kami mulai berjalan beriringan menuju gedung olah raga. Tampak di sana ada banyak sekali anak-anak cowok yang bermain basket. Ups! Aku lupa, hari ini kan jadwalnya extrakulikuler basket.

"Hai, Karin!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang.

"Hai, Micchi. Kau ikutan extrakulikuler basket?" tanyaku agak heran. Selama aku menjadi temannya, aku tak tahu dia mengikuti extrakulikuler apa. Apa aku bukanlah seorang teman yang baik ya?

"Yup! Memang sich aku baru masuk saat semester 2, aku di ajak Kazune," jawabnya dengan senyum ramah tamahnya. Aku sedikit cemberut. Ck! Kazune lagi, Kazune lagi. Memangnya ngga ada bahan perbincangan yang lebih menarik selain Kazune apa?

"Eh, aku duluan ya, aku di panggil pelatih tuh!" sahutnya sembari meninggalkanku. Aku pun berlari ke arah Himeka. Namun, ku urungkan niatku menghampirinya saat ku tahu bahwa ada Kazune di sana.

Sialnya, Himeka melihatku! Dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sembari berkata, "Karin, ayo ke sini!"

Mau tak mau aku pun menghampirinya. Bagaimana pun jua, Himeka sahabatku. Dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Hei, kau Karin 'kan?" tanya Kazune _sok_ ramah padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sembari memberikan senyuman palsu yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kta sekelas 'kan? Tapi aku jarang ngobrol denganmu," lanjutnya. Aku kembali mengangguk. Sepertinya ia ingin berbincang-bincang denganku. Atau mungkin aku yang ke-GR-an? Entahlah, saat ini yang ada di benakku hanya pergi dari tempat ini. Muak aku melihat wajahnya.

"Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol bareng ya.. Atau mungkin lain kali kita belajar bersama. Ku dengar kau dulu selalu meraih peringkat 1 ya? Hebat sekali!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar menatapku. Aku hanya terdiam sembari memberikannya senyum yang dipaksakan. Mungkin dia pun tahu kalau aku jengkel padanya.

"Ya udah deh, kapan-kapan di lanjutin ya ngobrolnya, aku mau latihan lagi," seru Kazune sembari mendribble bola basket di tangannya. GYUT! Himeka kemudian mencubitku.

"GYAAA~!" Aku meringis kesakitan."Kenapa sih?" tanyaku heran.

"Kesel sih kesel tapi ngga usah nyampe dendam ngejauhin segala kali…" jawabnya blak-blakan. Himeka memang terlihat tenang dan pendiam di mata semua orang, kecuali terhadapku. Ia selalu blak-blakan kepadaku. Entah kenapa hanya sama aku dia bertingkah seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Udah ah, pulang yuk!" ajakku padanya. Dia mengangguk. Namun, baru saja 5 langkah aku memulai perjalanan hendak meninggalkan gedung olah raga, tiba-tiba…

"Awas!" seru Kazune sangat keras sembari berlari ke arahku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Dia kemudian berlari menubrukku.

BRUK! Aku pun terjatuh. Ia kini berada di atas tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"Awas! Kau mau apa sih?" ujarku kesal.

"Tadi ada bolah yang terlempar ke arahmu," kata Kazune menjelaskan. Huh! Dia pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Maaf ya, aku ngga gampang di bohongi.

"Beneran!" ujarnya mencoba membuatku percaya. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Kalau emang bener tadi ada bola ke arahku, sekarang juga bola itu akan memantul kembali ke arahku!" seruku mengucapkan _nazar_ asal-asalan.

"Karin, awas!" sahut Himeka. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah kiriku. Spontan aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Tampak sebuah bola memantul mengarahku. Aku hendak bangkit namun terlambat, DUG! Bola itu terlebih dulu memukul kepalaku.

Aku mulai pusing. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Dan aku pun tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Tapi Kazune…"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Karin membenciku! Tak ada harapan untukku!"

"Jangan begitu! Karin tidak benar-benar membencimu!"

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara 2 orang yang nampaknya sedang bertengkar. Aku tahu suara ini. Himeka, ya Himeka sedang bertengkar dengan Kazune.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kok."

"Kazune, jangan menyerah! Benci bukanlah lawan dari Cinta. Benci adalah sebuah kepedulian namun dengan cara yang berlawanan dengan Cinta. Jika dia membencimu, berarti dia peduli terhadapmu. Dan bagaimana bisa dia membencimu jika setiap hari dalam pikirannya hanya ada kata 'Kazune'. Karin peduli namun kepeduliannya ia salurkan lewat sebuah kebencian, dan aku yakin kau bisa merubah kepeduliannya agar tersalurkan lewat cinta."

Aku takjub mendengar perkataan Himeka. Aku menutup mataku, berpura-pura masih tak sadarkan diri. Aku ingin mendengar perdebatan mereka lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku mencintainya, dia satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku teralihkan dari dunia basket yang sangat aku cintai. Kau tahu Himeka, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bolos kegiatan extrakulikuler basket untuk mencari informasi tentang Karin bersama Micchi."

"Lalu, setelah kau berjuang dengan sangat keras seperti itu, kau akan menyerah?"

"Entahlah…"

"Ayolah Kazune, perjuangkan cintamu!"

"Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan basket antara Seiei Gakuen dengan Seika Gakuen. Ketua tim basket Seika Gakuen adalah Jin Kuga, atlet basket termuda yang telah memasuki tim inti nasional. Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya, aku akan terus memperjuangkan cintaku pada Karin."

"Kalau kau gagal?"

"Kalau aku gagal… Aku… Bagaimana nanti sajalah.."

TAP! TAP! TAP! Ku dengar derap langkah kaki menjauhi ruang UKS (Unit Kesehatan Sekolah). Mungkin itu derap langkah kaki Kazune.

"Kau dengar yang tadi Karin? Kazune benar-benar mencintaimu," seru Himeka. Aku membuka mata.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku sudah sadar?"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku sudah lama menjadi sahabatmu. Jelaslah aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu!"

"Wah, sombong…"

"Siapa bilang…? Karin, aku punya 1 permintaan untukmu…"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebagaimanapun kau membenci Kazune, bukan berarti kau tidak peduli padanya sebab benci adalah sebuah kepedulian. Ku mohon untuk kali ini saja, datanglah ke pertandingannya minggu depan nanti,"

"A… Aku…"

"Ku mohon, demi aku, Karin! Sahabatmu…"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

Selama seminggu ini aku mulai sering memperhatikan Kazune. Dia tampak berlatih dengan sangat keras. Sering aku memergokinya latihan sampai sore hari bahkan terkadang sampai malam. Walau begitu, nilai ujiannya sama sekali tak pernah turun, bahkan naik. Hanya saja, dia jadi sering tertidur di kelas. Aku menjadi prihatin melihatnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket persahabatan antara Seiei Gakuen dengan Seika Gakuen. Aku mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah seminggu merenung, aku mulai menyimpan perasaan pada Kazune. Namun, saat hendak berangkat ke gedung olah raga, tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi.

Huh! Siapa sih? Gangguin orang saja! Saat ku lihat layar Handphone, rupanya itu dari Himeka.

"Halo, Himeka?"

"Karin! Kau ini ke mana aja sich? Cepetan datang ke gedung olah raga!"

"Aduh, sabar donk! Ini kan masih jam 9. Pertandingannya kan jam 9.30"

"Ih, dasar Karin bodoh! Pertandingannya di percepat jadi jam 8.30, cepetan ke sini!"

"Apa? Di percepat?"

"Iya! Cepetan! Kedudukannya sekarang 30-36. Seika Gakuen unggul sekarang."

"Iya, aku segera ke sana!"

Aku pun kemudian pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari, berlari dan terus berlari. Kazune, berjuanglah!

.

.

Dengan masih bercucuran keringat, aku kemudian menghampiri Himeka.

"Karin, sekarang kedudukannya 40-48."

"Wow…"

"Kazune yang terus menerus mencetak angka."

Aku kemudian memandang lapangan basket. Tampak Kazune yang tengah berjuang mati-matian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku bercelutuk dengan sangat keras, "KAZUNE! Berjuanglah! Kalau kau menang hari ini, aku mau jadi kekasihmu!"

Sontak para penonton termasuk para pemain basket yang sedang bertanding menoleh ke arahku. Wajahku langsung memerah. Kazune tersenyum ke arahku sembari mengerlipkan matanya, '_Aku pasti menang. Tunggulah Karin!'_ Mungkin begitulah yang hendak di sampaikannya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan cepat. Kedudukan sekarang menjadi 60-62. Pada saat detik-detik terakhir, Kazune kemudian menshoot bola. Dan…

PRIIITTT! Pertandingan selesai. Kazune berhasil mencetak 3 angka di akhir pertandingan. Kedudukan sekarang menjadi 63-62. Kazune kemudian bergegas menghampiriku. Ia kemudian menarikku ke belakang gedung olah raga.

"Terima kasih telah datang dan menyemangatiku…" ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis ke arahku. Keringat tampak bercucuran dengan deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah berjuang dengan sangat keras.

"Aku… Aku senang kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Kazune ?"

"Ya ?"

"Aku…"

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Aku menunduk. Malu. Ingin ku ungkapkan perasaanku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai tumbuh semenjak menguping pertengkaran Kazune dan Himeka di UKS.

"Ng… Ngga ko.."

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Eh…?" Wajahku memerah. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini nyata? Yakinkan aku bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi!

"Kau sudah berjanji kan akan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kapan?"

"Baru tadi saja, kau meneriakiku, 'Kazune, berjuanglah, kalau kau menang hari ini, aku mau jadi kekasihmu!' Ya 'kan?" tanyanya memojokanku. Aku hanya bisa _blushing_.

"Kalau ngga mau juga ngga apa-apa kok. Toh dari awal cintaku emang bertepuk sebelah tangan," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum. "Sudah ya, aku mau ke pelatih dulu…" Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

TES! TES! TES! Air mataku bergulir perlahan mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku berlari memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya heran. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Hei, kenapa nangis cantik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Suka… Suka… Aku suka Kazune…"

"Besok kita kencan ya, ku tunggu di taman kota jam 11. Sekarang aku mau ketemu pelatih dulu. Sampai jumpa besok sayang~!" serunya sembari mengecup pipi kananku. Aku hanya terdiam mematung dengan pipi memerah, menatapnya yang berlari menuju gedung olah raga.

Kini, hariku menjadi lebih indah, aku bersaing dengan Kazune secara sehat. Aku memang pacarnya tapi aku pun saingannya dalam pelajaran! Satu yang pasti, aku mencintainya~!

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Review please?**


End file.
